Chapter 7 Unexpected
by Sumomo14
Summary: This is chapter 7. in Breaking Dawn, in Edward's POV. I enter this into a contest, and I want your opinion on it! .
1. Chapter 1

7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7. Unexpected**

**Edward's Point Of Veiw:**

I stared down at my angel's face, she was so peaceful when she was asleep, all of her worries gone. I heard my name escape her red lips, and I smiled to myself. I would miss that the most after her change. I sighed and stood from the bed, slipping on a pair of faded jeans and a shirt. This was one thing that I wouldn't miss one bit, I hated leaving her.

I sighed again, and began digging through the desk in the corner for a sheet of paper and pen. It was surprising how hunting had gone from one of my favorite activities to my least favorite. The changes Bella had inflicted in me were endless.

I wrote her a short note, and folded the paper before addressing it to Mrs. Cullen. I smiled again, Mrs. Cullen…I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head, thinking about it would only make it harder to leave her even for as short a time as this.

I placed the note next to her on the bed, knowing that she'd find it in the morning. I kissed her forehead before leaving her.

I would be hunting rather close, just inside of the mainland, though I wouldn't be back until late morning. Hunting was rather dull, my head to full of thoughts of Bella to really concentrate on the task at hand. I found a rather large deer, and took it down. Drinking so fast I could barely taste it, I disposed of the body and ran back to the boat, starting the engine and pushing it as fast as it could go.

When I returned to the house, I found Bella asleep on the couch in the TV room next to a couple of open windows. I shook my head at her, and carried her upstairs at placing her in the bed. I lay down next to her pulling her to my chest. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I murmured to her, brushing my cold hand against her too hot forehead, she felt like she had a fever! "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again." I mentally cursed myself; she must have been extremely to hot upstairs.

Her voice roused me out of my thoughts. "Excuse me!" she gasped, attempting to escape my grip. What was wrong? I panicked in my mind. I dropped my hold quickly, allowing her to stand.

"Bella?"

I could barely get the words out before she was running for the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. I ran after her, and stood behind her, holding her hair back, and rubbing her back as she was violently sick. How could this have happened?

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She couldn't answer me before she was vomiting, I held her rigidly, anxious for this to end. I waited for her to be able to breathe again.

"Damn rancid chicken," She moaned. Damn, I should've been more careful! I'm probably to blame for this.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice from seeming panicked.

"Fine," she panted, trying to recover from the sickness, "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away." She was trying to convince me of something I knew was not true to protect me. She needed to _tell_ me if I hurt her in anyway!

"Not likely Bella." I remarked, stubbornly, I would be there to support her.

"Go away," she moaned again, attempting to stand up and get to the sink. I stood and helped her stand ignoring her attempts to get me to leave. I carried her back to the bed after she had finished, and sat her down making sure she was supported correctly. I was beginning to worry – like I always did when she wouldn't tell me the truth.

"Food poisoning?"

"Yeah," she said, her throat dry making her voice seem harder, "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first."

That's just Bella's luck, I mentally sighed. I racked my brain trying to come up with another reason for her to be sick like this. Putting a had on her forehead, I asked her; "How do you feel now?"

She seemed to be thinking, and after a minute she answered me.

"Pretty normal. A little hungry, actually."

I thought of the symptoms she had, and decided to make her wait an hour before I let her eat, making sure that se could keep down water before she ate. I fried her up some eggs, and handed them to her, and when she finished, put on CNN.

She was lounging on my lap while I watched the news, checking the currents events. Soon Bella tired of watching the news, so she turned her head and kissed me, but just as soon as it started it ended when – like earlier – jumped out of my lap, her hand over her mouth, running for the kitchen.

I chased after her, suspecting this would happen again, I was getting nervous. What could be making her son violently sick? I held her hair back again, whispering reassurances in her ear. I mulled over a thought while she was sick, and voiced my opinion.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor," I anxiously waited for her to reply, hoping she would agree. I hated her being like this, knowing she was in pain.

Apparently luck was not with me, and she shook her head inching toward the hallway.

"I'll be fine right after I brush my teeth."

I sighed and let her go upstairs. I hoped that this would end soon. I hated feeling useless, knowing there was nothing _I_ could do to help her, and maybe I could convince her to see a doctor after she's done.

After a while of waiting, I was starting to get anxious, I walked upstairs to the bathroom and knocked on the closed down.

"Are you well?" I asked through the door. "Did you get sick again?" my voice came out sounding slightly panicked.

"Yes and no," she answered me her voice sounding strained. I worried even more and asked, my voice slightly escalated;

"Bella? Can I come in please?"

"O…Kay?"

I burst into the room, and took in her position on the floor, sitting by her opened suitcase. Her expression was blank, staring down at her hands. I worriedly sank to the floor next to her, placing my hand on her feverish forehead once again as soon as I was sitting down.

"What's wrong?"

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Seventeen," I answered quickly, frightened now, "Bella, what is it?"

She got this far off look in her eye, and I was seriously scared now. I was about to voice my worries when she held up a finger signaling me to wait. I waited for a few more minutes before I couldn't wait anymore.

"Bella!" I whispered quickly. "I'm losing my mind over here."

She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a little blue box and held it up to me silently. I stared at the label. What did that have to do with her being sick? I stared at her face, uncomprehending,

"What? Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS?" How cold she pass this off as ministration? She was obviously really sick.

"No," she chocked out. "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late."

My face became blank, I was completely shocked. Comprehension finally flooded my senses. I knew I couldn't be trusted at all with Bella! This is my entire fault, I've killed my angel! How could I do this to her when she had trusted me so much with just one simple task? Oh, how could this be happening?

"I don't think I have food poisoning," I didn't respond, I could barely hear her through the shouting of my own thoughts at me.

"Sleeping so much. The crying. All the food. Oh. Oh. _Oh._" I could barely see her in the state I was in.

"Oh!" She squeaked out, her hand dropping to her flat stomach, which seemed to grow somewhat underneath her hand. She slipped out of my stone, cold hands and yanked her tank top up to reveal a small bump on her stomach.

That confirmed it. I had –once again – put my angel in harm's way. I couldn't do one thing right, I could only ruin and destroy every bit of a chance at happiness that I had. I sat unmoving on the floor watching her figure it out. I was a monster, a selfish monster that had inflicted my love with a demon spawn.

A demon would rip and tear her to pieces and it was all my fault! …But not if I can get it removed…somewhere far away, I could hear my phone ringing, and I could feel my angel answering the phone. I could hear her talking, but I couldn't understand what she was saying, I was too lost in my thoughts.

'This is going to sound crazy—look, I know its way too early for any of this. Maybe I _am_ crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams, and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and… and … I swear something _moved_ inside me just now.

My head snapped up. I would have it removed; the demon would stop hurting my angel. My expression was hard as I held my hand out for the phone.

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you."

"Put him on," I heard Carlisle asked in a strangled voice. She placed the phone, unsure, in my palm.

I needed a confirmation; maybe this was just her imagination. I pressed the phone to my ear and whispered the question that was plaguing my mind.

"Is it possible?"

"I don't have any records of it ever occurring, but it seems possible. Since Bella's still very much alive, she could possibly be carrying your child. And the rate of its growth signifies that it is half vampire, and not a normal child."

"And Bella?" I asked him anxiously, pulling Bella to my side as tightly as I dared, as though she would disappear into thin air.

"I'm not sure, there are many possibilities, though the most likely, it is that she will not survive the birth. Even if it were possible that she would make it out alive, we can not be hasty, we have no idea what the child would be capable of. The alarming rate that it I growing shows that it has to take twice as many nutrients from Bella's body, and seeing as though she can't keep any solid food down, It could become dangerous. Any way that I look at it, Bella's in danger. I'm sorry. The only option, is to have it aborted, you will have to explain to her."

I paused before answering, my hope fizzling out.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I grimly pulled the phone from my ear, and pressed the "end" button before dialing another number quickly.

"What did Carlisle say?" I heard my love ask impatiently. I answered in a blank, lifeless voice.

"He thinks you're pregnant."

My poor angel, how could I inflict her like this?

"Who are you calling now?" she asked when I put the phone to my ear once again.

"Thank you for calling the Rio de Janeiro airport. How may I help you?" the woman asked in Portuguese.

I answered Bella's question.

"The airport. We're going home."

I was on the phone for an hour, arranging our flight back home. I had to argue a lot, they said it was impossible to get tickets and leave so soon, but Bella had to get _home_. The whole time while I was on the phone, I was packing our bags, shoving everything that I could get my hands on in a bag. I threw a random set of clothes on the bed for Bella to get dressed in.

I continued the heated argument while Bella dressed, using my hands to make gestures, even though the person on the other end couldn't hear.

It didn't seem fair, that we had to end our honeymoon, that Bella was sick, that I was the cause, that nothing I ever did was right. I continued arguing for a few more minutes before I hung up the phone, having – finally – convinced them into allowing us to leave so soon.

I ran down the stairs, my face a hard mask. I found Bella in the kitchen staring out the window.

"Bella?"

My voice matched my expression, but it instantly thawed out when Bella turned, and I saw her tear streaked face.

"Bella!" I was across room in a flash, my hands on either side of her face. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no—"

I pulled her to my chest, reassuring her. "Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine."

By that time, I was reassuring myself more then her. No! I couldn't think like that, she _will_ be fine!

"Take care of this? What do you mean?"

I looked into her eyes.

"We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't_ let it hurt you."

She looked appalled. "That _thing_?" She gasped.

_I hear yelling…_

I looked away from her face, and toward the front door.

"Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right back." I streaked out of the room.

I found Gustavo and Kaure at the entrance, insisting they come in.

"My _wife_," I made sure to emphasize that Bella and I were married for Kaure's benefit; she was still convinced that I was a demon, bent on killing Bella. "And I will be leaving today; your services will not be needed."

I explained to them in Portuguese.

"I insist on leaving the food I brought!" Kaure answered, gesturing to the bag in her hand.

_I need to make sure that girl will be alright…_

I grunted. And lead her – unwillingly – into the kitchen. I entered the kitchen first, and went straight to Bella, tears streaking down her face. Why was she crying? I murmured in her ear;

"She's insisting on leaving the food she brought—she made us dinner." I probably would've rolled my eyes if I hadn't been so tense. "It's an excuse—she wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet." My voice was hard by the end of my sentence.

Kaure inched into the room nervously, the dish in her hands shaking slightly, her eyes flicked between Bella, and I looking at Bella.

_Alive? But how..._

"She's still alive?" Kaure mumbled, barely loud enough for a human after she placed the dish on the counter, but I –of course—heard her perfectly.

"Of course she's alive!" I snapped harshly at her. She whirled around to leave, her long skirt blowing the horrid stench of fish and onions in my face. Bella gagged, and turned was sick in the sink. I held her head and forehead at the same time, murmuring in her ear.

I removed my hands, and took the cause of Bella's sickness and shoved it in the refrigerator. In a instant, my hands her back to their original position. I turned her around after she had rinsed her mouth, and pulled her to my chest, she rested her head on my shoulder.

I whirled my head in the direction of the doorway when I heard a small gasp. Kaure was still standing there.

_She is dead_…

"You monster!" I pushed Bella behind me. Kaure started shaking her fist at me. She took two steps toward me, though her fear was plain to see.

I took two steps toward her also. I felt Bella clutch my arm rigidly.

"You've killed her you monster!" Kaure's words only angered me even farther, because I knew they were true.

"She's not dead!" I shouted at her in her native tongue.

Bella looked confused as to the language switch.

"Then why was vomiting? You have harmed her haven't you?" I nodded grimly, I had harmed her. This was my entire fault. She took a step back at my agreement with her. I reached out a hand to her, and then one toward Bella, resting it on her cheek.

"You have pregnated her with your demon seed!" she shouted, waving her hands around.

"She's pregnant, yes, it was an accident, it will soon be gone…" I pleaded with her in a low voice. She stared at me with doubt plain on her face as I spoke. Her eyes flickered back toward Bella's uncomprehending face. I stopped talking. Her eyes continued to flicker back and forth between us, and then she took a step forward without really knowing it. She motioned with her hands, making a balloon shape with her hands around her stomach.

She stepped closer still.

"When was it conceived?"

"Last night." I answered tensely, her eyes widened slightly, but she continued on.

"When did you find out?" she asked

"Today, just now, we were leaving to have it removed." I had one question of my own to ask her.

"Will you tell anyone? My wife is already aware of what I am." She hesitated, before answering with one, tense, shake of her head.

"I only want her to be safe, I love her." I said painfully. She walked close enough to Bella that she could place her hand on Bella's hand, over her stomach.

"_Morte_," she signed. She turned and left, her composure looking worn out.

_I pray that she will be safe…_

I was frozen once again at her thoughts. The conversation had tortured me, I needed to get that _thing_ out of my love. I didn't move until I saw Bella walking towards the bathroom, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly.

"To brush my teeth again."

"Don't worry about what she said. Its nothing but legends, old lies for the sake of entertainment." Once again I was only reassuring myself, but this time I think she could tell.

"I packed your toothbrush. I'll get it for you." I walked in front of her toward the bedroom to retrieve her toothbrush.

"Are we leaving soon?" I heard her call toward me.

"As soon as you're done." When she was done, I grabbed her toothbrush to repack it, after I was done pacing.

"I'll get the bags into the boat." I answered blankly.

"Edward—"

I turned to her, "Yes?"

She hesitated and I was instantly suspicious.

"Could you … pack some food? You know, in case I get hungry."

"Of course," I answered softly. "Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon."

She nodded, and I turned and left the room, carrying a suitcase in each hand.

Bella would be fine … I would make sure of it …

**Do you like it? I'm entering it into a contest, so tell me if you like it! .**

**REVIEW!!**

**And don't worry; I'll work on my other stories as soon as I have some ideas!**


	2. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

**********

**Please report her, all of you guys, do us all a favor and get her off of this site!**


	3. SHE'S GONE!

**She's gone!! Thank you to everyone who contributed to removing this harmful author from the universe! I can't believe that all of you acted so quickly to make this website even more enjoyable to everyone! **

**I am sure that DLC appreciates us for our effort to protect her honor and her work. So thanks guys!**

**I'd like to write something special for all of you. So suggest something in a review and I'll create a poll for you guys to vote on what you'd like to have a story about. It can be a added chapter to an existing story, or I'll write a separate one-shot all together. So send in those options and I'll be sure to write something down for you guys!**

**Thank you everyone who reported Don't Flip My Bitch Switch to get her away from us!**

**I'll also address something else in this note…**

**The reason why I have not been updating a lot of my stories is because I am currently working on writing my first novel. So I'm sorry if the updates are coming in a little slower then usual (aka: Morbidly slow!)**

**Thanks again, bye guys!**

**--Sumomo14**


End file.
